


IMAGINE... 2B

by BARALAIKA



Category: NieR: Automata
Genre: Androids, Drabble, Humiliation, Other, Solo, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Imagine... the perfect little slit of 2B’s perfect little robot pussy, cut neatly into the smooth sweep of her mound.





	

Imagine the perfect little slit of 2B’s perfect little robot pussy, cut neatly into the smooth sweep of her mound.

It’s so tiny that the skimpy strip of her bodysuit covers it, but only barely. The first time it’s opened up, she gasps, flushing dark as the lips swell with activation fluid and start to creep around the taut fabric until they pop out and touch around the suit, eating it up.

At HQ’s behest, she carries on with her mission like this.

Now that her tiny android clit is nestled up against the fabric, she experiences its pleasure for the first time. It doesn’t take much movement to have her moaning, her prim little cunt sopping and dripping down her chubby thighs. Everything’s pulsing and she doesn’t know why.

2B’s first orgasm crashes into her system mid-run and it makes her stagger and howl. Her pussy squelches and squirts as what seems like a torrent slops to the ground between her legs and she crumples to her knees in the puddle with a wet slap of round ass against liquid.

She doesn’t have long, though. She’s chided within seconds to keep moving, but the whole mission is a string of agonising orgasms until a ruthlessly efficient killing machine is rendered a mewling dolly-slut, ready for her first taste of cock.


End file.
